


Dayterrors

by ChocolatePapers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, There is never enough Pale First Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePapers/pseuds/ChocolatePapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is very, very tired, and you can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayterrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatedHeadwear (EmptyFeet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HeatedHeadwear+%28EmptyFeet%29).



You are about to settle down in your nest for the day, when he ducks into your little tent. He's nearly fuming as he walks over, flopping down heavily in front of you.

Dark circles have formed under his eyes- You know he hasn't slept properly in days. He's slouched over and tense, blinking away drowsiness unsucessfully. He's gotten fuzzier around the jaw, you notice, and it makes him look even older. You soften at the sight, crawling forward to him.

You kiss his forhead and wordlessly turn him so you may face his back. He grumbles slightly, but he knows better than to protest further. Moving a few inches is well worth some peace.  
It takes a moment to find the little silver clasp that holds his cloak together, but once undone, it slides off his shoulders easily.

You kiss his hair (which is getting a bit shaggier than usual, you note), nuzzling into the crook of his neck as you lean him back onto you. Arms around him, safe and comfortable, you mumble,

"You're alright, don't worry."

And his heart opens to you. All the heavy things weighing on him tumble out first - he is not near so confident a speaker when you are alone - and every once in a while he shivers in your lap. You hold him tighter when he does, pulling him closer.

He takes a deep breath and you kiss his hair again, before gently pushing him away. He nearly growls as you stand up- I wasn't finished yet..! You collect some of the blankets and furs you have strewn about, tossing one around his shoulders. It'd keep him warmer than the cloak ever would.  
You bundle yourself up as well, before turning and wriggling your way into his lap.

"Well, crankybutt, if you've got more to say."

Instead of stopping, or coming anywhere close to stopping, he smiles to himself and launches into a fully-fledged rant about Mituna's most recent antics. You snicker at his imitation of your fellow. Halfway across camp there's a shout of you two are really fucking loud, you know, and it sends both of you into bouts of laughter.

Another few minutes, and all falls quiet, and you feel yourself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
